The Angel
by lost angel 777
Summary: Autum, the time of the year when everything is slowly dying, but not completly dead until the first snow falls. Never would he have guessed that the first fall of snow would change his life this much... Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha


The Angel

It all started in late autumn. It was almost winter and all the once colorful leafs of autumn were now just a memory of the past. Everything outside looked so sad and gray before the first snow of winter fell and covered everything like a cold silken cape.

School had just started after the long summer holidays and friends who had not seen each other for a long time were reunited once again and that was no different for this one boy and girl. These two had known each other their whole lives and were inseparable. They were like soul-bound to each other.

But now let us begin this story of a boy and a girl and how their happy lives were about to change forever.

-

The boy around the age of eight walked into the classroom. Class was about to begin so he went to his desk and sat down. The boy was quite cute and you could easily mistake him for a girl at first glance due tohis long white hair, but if you looked closely you could see that clearly wasn't. Said boy was missing something or more exactly someone.

'Where could she be?' He thought. 'She's never late for class.'

Shrugging it off as nothing to be concerned about he turned his attention to the front of the room as the class began. During class he would occasionally glanced towards the door in the hopes of seeing her entering, but no such luck. He could feel worry slowly gripping his heart.

'What could have happened?' He found himself wondering as he tried to focus on what the teacher was saying but found it impossible.

When two classes had passed he was beginning to become restless.

'I need to find her.' He thought as he stood from his chair and was about to make his way to the principals office to ask if he knew something. But just then he heard the familiar laughter coming from the hall and he turned towards the door just as she entered.

'So she's back I wonder where she's been´. He thought as he watched her walk over to him, her beautiful smile in place. When she was but a few feet away he opened his mouth to ask her where she'd been, but she beat him to it.

"Hi Sesshoumaru! Guess where I went today? I've been at the hospital." The girl answered before Sesshoumaru even got the chance to register what she had asked.

"And guess what!" She continued in the same carefree voice.

"What?" he asked her.

"They poked me with a needle, right here in my arm." The girl said with enthusiasm as she pulled up the hem of her shirt to show him a bandage wrapped around her elbow.

"See right here!" She said holding up her arm for Sesshoumaru to see. "It really, really hurt you know, I cried many tears, but now I'm okay." She said.

Sesshoumaru gave her arm a slight glance before he turned away with a bored look on his face. Although he didn't show it he had been really worried.

Well it's good to know that she's alright.´ He thought as he went back to his seat, the girl following closely behind him.

Hours passed and before they knew it the school day had come to an end and it was time to go home.

"Bye Sesshoumaru, see you tomorrow." Kagome shouted as she waved at him.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Kagome." he replied as he got into the car and left.

But that was now the past. She didn't know how long she had been sick now but it felt like an eternity without Sesshoumaru.

Her sitting inside this prison, this fortress with white walls, isolated from the outside world, with just a window to watch the season slowly changing from autumn to winter and look at the sad gray nature. Isolated in this hospital, even though her mother and grandfather visited her daily and sometimes they even brought Souta, her little brother, she still felt lonely.

She was currently alone in her room. She didn't have any roommate's because the doctors said that they could not take the risk of her getting any infections now; they even said that even a common flue could prove lethal to her in her condition. She was even forbidden to go to the playroom that was just located beside her room, where the other, healthier, children could go and play. But she had to stay in her room behind shut doors.

So she just lied in her bed looking outside, too tired to do anything else but listen to the machines beside her that provided her with the her fluids and medicines.

She felt so tired lately; not a tiredness that was caused by lack of sleep, but a drained tiredness that wouldn't go away no matter how much she slept and the fact that she missed him didn't make her any happier.

Kagome was driven out of her thoughts when the door opened and her mother walked in with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Muuum!" Kagome called burying her nose under the covers.

"Oh sorry dear! I forgot. I'll just go and drink my coffee in the café. Are you going to be alright hun?" Ran, her mother, asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine." She answered from beneath the blanket . "Just take the coffee away."

"Ok, I'll be right back." She said as she stepped outside.

The treatment and medication Kagome had been given made her senses extremely sensitive, especially for smells and tastes.

If she was exposed to smells, such as coffee, or tastes she would often get an extreme headaches as a result, therefore no one could drink coffee in her presence. This was only one of the many side effects of her treatment; she had for example lost a lot of her hairbecause the Chemotherapy she had received. The doctors said that the medicine she had been given was called cytotoxic drugs (or something) and it was so strong that it made the hair on her whole body fall off.

True to their word, just after her first treatment of the cytotoxic drugs she had started to loose hair. At first she thought it was actually quite fun to "pull" the hair of her head, well she didn't even have to pull it; it just fell off by itself, but after a while it started to get a little irritating when she always had her bed full of hair so Kagome's mother braided her hair and cut it short so it would be a little easier to handle. The braid that they had cut off, Kagome had saved as a memory.

While it may have been quite fun to pull her hair off, the other side effects hadn't been the least bit of funny; she had totally lost her appetite and on top of that the mucous membranes in her mouth had been frayedto the extent that she could, literary, pull dead tissue outfrom the inside of her mouth.

She moved her gaze from the window to her nightstand. There was all kind of things on the table all from ´get well cards´ to tens pounds of untouched candy she had gotten from friends and family; but she ignored all those things, it was a half finished doll that caught her attention. She reached for the little doll taking it in her hands lifting it up for inspection.

'I wonder if I'll ever get you ready.´

There where all kinds of activities you could do here on the hospital if you wanted and had the strength to do it. Although she wasn't allowed to go outside her room, there were plenty of things she could do in the room, like play video-games, watch 40 different cannels on the TV, paint or sew. But now she just wanted to finish her doll. She had already made the body and attached all the porcelain parts to it (like the head, arms and feet) and that was about it.

She sighed. She really, really wanted to get the doll ready but she just didn't have the required inspiration to do it. She was about to take out her workbox, that contained everything from pearls to silk cloths, when her mother came into the room with a smile on her lips.

"Kagome guess what? I just spoke with the doctors and they said that you were allowed to let one of your friends come and visit, so I invited Sesshoumaru to come here tomorrow."

At hearing this Kagomes eyes lit up. She would be able to see Sesshoumaru again. It had been so long since she had seen him. If she remembered correctly the last time she had seen him was at school when she had showed him her bandaged arm.

She was so happy now that she could almost jump for joy and she would have if she wasn't so tired. She just couldn't wait for tomorrow.

-

Sesshoumaru

He was so happy he would meet Kagome again after so long. He hadn't seen her for months, come to think about it he hadn't seen her since the day at the school when she had visited the hospital. The teacher had only said the next day that Kagome had gotten a very seriousdeseed called cancer and she would not come to school for a while.

When Sesshoumaru had heard what the teacher had said it felt like he had been punched in the gut and his heart priced with a dagger. How could his Kagome be so ill? She had seemed healthy and all, maybe a little more tired than usual, but not sick.

Ever since that day he had had problems to sleep and sometimes when he had missed her very much he had cried himself to sleep but only in the shadows of the night so that no one would notice it because he didn't want to show his weaknesses to anybody.

But that's the past now, she obviously must have been getting better now when the doctors would even let him come and visit her.

He remembered the day when he had come home and his father had told him that he had just spoken with Kagomes mother on the phone and that they where going to visit Kagome at the hospital. He had been so happy and later that day he and his dad had then went and bought a present for her. It had taken quite a while before he had found the perfect gift for her. He had found it when he had walked past a jewelry store. It was a necklace with a heart shaped stone priced with a golden dagger.

When they had gone into the shop the jeweler had told them about the necklace.

Flashback

"…the stone that the heart is made of is called garnet (Almandite) and it symbolizes loyalty and truth and it is said that the stone protects people from diseases and danger in travel. The golden sword that prices the heart symbolizes the strength of friendship."

End of Flashback

You could separate the sword from the heart like a best friend kinda necklace.

He was so excitedwhen they arrived at the division.Kagomes mother greeted them at the corridor and stopped to talk a little with his father and told him to go ahead into Kagomes room. The only thing he heard them speak before he left was ...cancer...AML...

When Sesshoumaru first entered the room he thought that he had gone into the wrong room, because the person in the bed could not possibly be Kagome. This person was too thin and Kagome had long hair, but when the person spoke up he recognized her. She was attached to all kinds of machines and there were tubes going into her body.

He had given her his gift and he had told her what it meant she had been beaming with happiness and when her mother had come in with his father she had proudly showed it to them.

His visit lasted about two hours before it was time to leave. During those two hours they had done all kind fun stuff together, like played games, and she had showed him the doll she was making. She said that she would have it ready the next time he would come to visit her.

-

That was already a few days ago. It was early morning now and he was now on his way to the hospital to visit Kagome again with his father. They where a little late due to the first snow that had fallen during the night. He was so happy, maybe the doctors would let him and Kagome go outdoors for a while to play in the snow?

When they came into the division Kagome's mother met them in the corridor just like in the previous visit. He didn't wait for them this time either and instead went straight into Kagomes room.

If he only would have waited…

He opened the door and stepped inside and became slightly confused when Kagome wasn't in her bed.

'Maybe they are doing some tests on her or something. She'll probably be back soon...' But that was when he noticed a white candle burning on her nightstand. Beside the burning candle sat the little doll Kagome had been working on. The last time he had visited it had been half finished, but now it was done. When he went to take a better look at it he noticed that it was an angel doll with brown eyes and ebony hair, just like Kagome, clad in a white silken dress and small wings attached to her back. It was beautiful, just like her. He lowered his gaze to it's lap and noticed a letter addressed to him.

'Why would she have written a letter? What could've been so important that she couldn't tell him herself?' He wondered.

Hesitantly reaching forward he took the letter from the doll and read it.

After re-reading it a couple of times, he did not understand. He heard the door open he turn around and came face to face with his father and Kagome's mother, whose eyes where red from...crying?

"Where is she, where is Kagome?" he asked them, desperation his voice.

"if this is a game it isn't funny!" he half shouted in despair. The fear from so many days ago was once again taking a firm hold on his small heart.

"Sh..she is gone…"Ran answered before a sob escaped her lips and she burst out crying, shedding another wave of tears as his father held her, trying to comfort the broken woman in his arms.

When Sesshoumaru heard those three small worlds realization hit him, hit him hard and his whole world crumbled. She had left this world. She was gone and would never come back. The letter fell out of his hand and fell onto the floor, as his eyes widened in shock and horror. He clutched the fabric of his shirt, just above his heart, tightly as he felt the pain in his heart increase so much that it became almost unbearable.

'She is gone…' was the only thing that passed through his mind, over and over again, as he found that breathing was becoming harder.

The day when the first snow fell would come to change Sesshoumaru life forever; because along with Kagomes passing, a piece of his heart, his soul had also died along with her.

The Letter:

_To Sesshoumaru_

_Look I finished my doll and it is my gift to you!_

_I am sorry that I could not give it to you personally._

_I am so sorry that my goodbye had to be this way. _

_I feel my__ time is getting late..._

_I feel so tired, but soon I will be able to sleep._

_My time came a little earlier than I had expected... _

_But pleas__e don't worry I am not frighten, because I know the necklace you gave me will protect me now on my last journey. _

_I wanted to thank you__ Sesshoumaru for everything._

_B__est friends forever_

_Kagome_

_I hope you can forgive me one day._


End file.
